


Легко потерять

by Drakonyashka



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для WTF Saga 2018. Бета: volhinskamorda





	Легко потерять

Когда Воля узнал про гибель Охоты, ему почудился странный звук, как будто на пол упало что-то хрупкое и разбилось. До этого он думал, что уже испытывал предельную боль, но теперь понял, насколько сильно ошибался. Он никогда не преувеличивал значимость их отношений, не задумывался, сколько у нее было самцов во время их ссор, и сам с кем-то регулярно спал. Приходил домой навеселе, смотрел на Лживую Кошку покрасневшими глазами и заявлял, что все в порядке. Привычно выслушивал ее скрипучее «ложь» и заваливался спать. А с утра прятал взгляд и старался жить как обычно. Он не думал, что при их работе это может стать чем-то серьезным. Да и Охота была слишком независима, чтобы признаться, что кто-то интересует ее больше, хотя бы немного больше, чем все остальные. Иногда он думал, что, вполне возможно, так и есть, и позволял себе улыбаться. Ведь он тоже был слишком свободолюбив. И только Лживая Кошка могла это опровергнуть, но в какой-то момент он разучился размышлять вслух.

Сейчас все было совсем как обычно, как во время одной из их многочисленных ссор, когда они давали друг другу время остыть и развеяться. Но даже разглядывание красоток с Секстилиона не могло отвлечь его от мыслей о ней. И взгляд постоянно возвращался к головизору, а пальцы выстукивали такой знакомый код вызова. Воля откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Это ведь не могло быть правдой. 

– Охота… – он не смог произнести слово «жива», потому что в этот раз слово «ложь» поставило бы жирную точку. А так он мог хотя бы представить ее рядом. Представить, что она не умерла. И лишь Лживая Кошка видела, как он плачет.  
Тогда он думал, что сможет идти дальше. Тем более, как бы ни банально это звучало, месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. И Воля был готов подождать.

Он не помнил, когда Охота снова появилась рядом. В мыслях, снах, в поле зрения. Просто в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли: наверное, это странно разговаривать с умершим существом. Но тут же отвлекся на комментирование особо острого замечания и больше не задавался этим вопросом.

Воле казалось, что он снова начал жить. Ведь мир заиграл яркими красками, и вокруг были те, кто был ему особенно дорог.

Оставалось только поплатиться за эту наивность.

– Не спасай маленьких девочек, не получишь нож в спину, – шептала ему Охота, смеясь и призывно облизывая губы. – Не спасай.

Это было последним, что он увидел перед тем, как очнулся на больничной койке и узнал, что Бренд тоже мертва. Когда-то они были очень близки. Когда-то. 

Он не помнил, как пытался встать, как кричал, как Лживая Кошка испуганно пятилась, прижав уши, как суетились врачи. Только белый туман. И Охоту, довольно скалившую зубы. Она всегда так улыбалась, когда была очень довольна и звала его за собой. В этот раз он не смог сделать даже этого. Просто обнимал ее изо всех сил и молчал. Удивительно, Воля не мог вспомнить, когда слова стали им не нужны.

***

Он снова делает вдох, когда замечает Малыша. Еще одно общее воспоминание – плешивый щенок, притащенный с задворок одной из планет. Окрепший, возмужавший и все такой же бестолковый. Воле становится немного интересно, где же он был, когда Бренд «не повезло». Но он снова молчит под взглядом укоризненных карих глаз. Кажется ,так на него уже кто-то смотрел.

Тяжело двигаться, дышать, думать. Он прикрывает глаза и снова падает в объятия Охоты. Тепло, так тепло, что больше ему совершенно ничего и не нужно. Где-то вдалеке раздается негромкий стук сердца, а по лицу проходится что-то мокрое, вынуждая еще раз открыть глаза. Бренд бы хотела, чтобы он позаботился о собаке. Хотела бы. 

Сложно снова учиться ходить, не забывать купить еды, думать о том, что делать дальше. Иногда он забывает, что в этом есть какой-то смысл. Забывает, сколько раз ел и ел ли вообще. Забывает предписания врачей и лекарства. Иногда он забывает даже о Лживой Кошке. А каждый раз, пытаясь найти ее взглядом, натыкается на грустную морду собаки Бренд. Ей тоже кого-то не хватает.

Молчаливая Охота близка как никогда. Кривляется из-за плеча, но в зеркале она как будто подернута мутной пленкой, и через какое-то время Воля перестает обращать на нее внимание. Нет, он не забыл и боль все так же сильна, но, видимо, таблетки все-таки что-то притупили. Теперь она больше призрак в его голове, что-то присутствующее в поле зрения, на самом его краю. Знакомое, близкое и неуловимое. Что-то, с чем он может существовать.

Новый заказ приносит облегчение и папку с файлами, где все четко и ясно расписано по пунктам. Максимальная эффективность – кажется, так как-то раз сказала Охота. Неважно, кто цель, и какие у тебя моральные принципы. Главное – результат. Сейчас Воля с этим согласен. Он чувствует, что изменился. И Лживой Кошки нет рядом, чтобы сказать, какая же это на самом деле ложь.

А потом эта встреча с Гвен и Софи. Он не рад, что они видят его таким. Растолстевшим, немного запустившим себя и с потухшим взглядом. Но потом он видит Лживую Кошку и старается больше молчать. Ведь он и правда снова не против компании, но ни слова не говорит о прощении. А собака никогда не была заменой старой подруге, просто еще одним обязательством. Но Лживая Кошка все так же прижимает к голове уши и выбирает Софи. Наверное, она слишком стара и устала от их приключений. Но он, конечно же, не повторяет это вслух. Просто уходит.

Он снова один, как когда-то в начале. И Малыш начинает тихонько скулить.


End file.
